siempre anormal: mi huella un vampiro
by saashi samy
Summary: En lugar de hundirse en su dolor Leah decide seguir adelante, se muda a Chicago para continuar con su vida, ahí conoce a un hombre extraño llamado Garrett del cual después de un tiempo se enamora, Garrett es un vampiro con dones únicos, todo parece ir bien de nuevo hasta que Leah se transforma en un lobo gigante, imprime en Garrett pero... ¿un hombre lobo y un vampiro? ¿qué pasara?
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de Crepusculo yo solo escribo una historia utilizando sus personajes

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 0: INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Leah POV**

Sam había estado distante en los últimos meses, estaba triste y misterioso pero ella había decidido darle su espacio y ser comprensiva con el porque lo amaba…

Estaba destrozada, no entendía porque su prometido Sam Uley le traicionaba de esa manera, le dolía tanto que tan solo dos semanas después de presentarle a su prima Emily los hubiera encontrado follando detrás de su casa, y en lugar de una explicación Sam se justificara diciendo que no pudo evitarlo, el hombre al que amaba y su prima que quería era como a su propia hermana, Leah la había invitado a su casa para que fuera su dama de honor antes de que se cancelara su boda.

El dolor era insoportable…

Lloro dos semas, estuvo sumida en la depresión, se encerró en su cuarto, casi no comía ni hablaba, después de ese tiempo sintió odio hacia ellos, me habían traicionado y no se merecían mis lágrimas, ellos no me romperían, yo no los dejaría, yo era mejor que eso… mejor que ellos. Me negué a dejar que mi mundo se desmoronara a causa de ellos, mi corazón estaba roto pero no me revolcaría en mi dolor y autocompasión por el resto de mi vida.

Encontraría una forma de sanar su corazón pero primero tenía que recoger los pedazos, tuve que aceptar lo que había pasado pero para poder seguir adelante tengo que irme, tengo que alejarme de ellos y de las miradas de lástima que me siguen a todas partes aquí.

Tengo que dejar mi pasado atrás y centrarme en mi futuro, un futuro que ya no incluye a Sam Uley en él.

No puedo quedarme en La Push.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

No fue tan difícil como creí que seria, mis amigos entendieron y me ayudaron con la mudanza, cancele la boda y le encargue a mi mejor amiga Rachel Black que vendiera todo lo que se pudiera, incluso vendimos mi vestido de novia, yo no quería conservar nada que me recordara a él y necesitaría dinero para mi nueva aventura.

Mis padres estaban tristes por lo que me pasó pero entendieron y apoyaron mi decisión, mi mama es enfermera, la única en La Push y estaba tan orgullosa cundo le dije que quiero estudiar medicina, sé que será difícil pero solo me tomo dos semanas para conseguir un buen empleo, trabajare todo el verano y con eso pagare los diferentes cursos de verano que estoy por empezar.

…

* * *

Estoy acostumbrándome rápidamente a la vida en la ciudad, Chicago está muy lejos de casa pero mantenerme ocupada me ayuda con mi dolor, he conocido a alguien, su nombre es Garret o Rett para abreviar, lo conocí en el bar donde trabajo, es un buen amigo mío ahora, al parecer le ha pasado algo malo porque siempre se emborracha, me gusta Rett porque es todo lo contrario a Sam, él disfruta de los desafíos, es divertido, es un hombre sabio y muy sarcástico al mismo tiempo, a veces se comporta como un niño curioso, los demás clientes lo llaman amargado y solitario pero creo que solo es así por su dolor, nos llevamos muy bien, ambos hemos sido abandonados y traicionados por los que amábamos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Garrett POV**

Tengo un secreto que no le he dicho ni he mi buen amigo Carlisle, cuando me convertí en vampiro yo obtuve un par de dones, la telekinesis y uno que llamo humanización, mi segundo don es una de las razones por las que sigo siendo nómada y evito a otros vampiros pero la principal es que soy un aventurero, yo sé que mi don de telekinesis no es muy impresionante ya que solo puedo mover hasta 100 kilogramos hasta ahora, aunque debo admitir que es una habilidad estupenda para hacer algunas travesuras y bromas a los humanos, es muy divertido asustarlos y hacerles creer que existen los fantasmas, mi telekinesis tal vez podría ganarme un lugar entre los volturi ya que según Carlisle ellos siempre tienen lugar para vampiros con dones especiales pero mi otro regalo seria visto como una amenaza ya que literalmente puedo revertir un vampiro a casi humano por un periodo de tiempo siempre y cuando se encuentre dentro del rango de alcance de mi don.

Casi humano… es la única diferencia de usarlo sobre otro vampiro o sobre mí, mientras que otros se convierten en humanos solo un poco más fuertes y resistentes yo no, soy como una especie de hibrido, mis sentidos son más agudos que los humanos y que no envejezco no importa cuánto tiempo los utilice, lo sé porque he pasado más de un par de años de esa forma y mi cuerpo sigue igual, lo mejor de todo es que tengo la fuerza de un Neofito cuando regreso a _´mi forma vampírica´_ ya que en '_mi forma humana'_ mi cuerpo produce sangre cuando como alimentos humanos.

Debo mencionar que duele demasiado cada vez que me transformo pero vale la pena, es divertido salir de mi rutina de vez en cuando.

…..

* * *

Han pasado algunas décadas desde la última vez que utilice mi poder vampírico secreto, me gusta ser un nómada pero de vez en cuando me gusta desahogarme y ´_vivir humano_´, he tenido este extraño sentimiento como si algo me llamara a Chicago, tengo la esperanza de que tal vez encontrare a mi compañero, así que he decidido que viviré aquí por un tiempo.

Termine en un bar como cada vez que me vuelvo humano, los sentimientos de tristeza abrumadora regresan, recuerdo mi antigua vida cuando tenía una familia y una prometida, nos amábamos hasta que ella conoció a mi hermano, íbamos a casarnos… antes de que Damon me la robara, mi hermano mayor siempre fue el favorito eso lo supe desde pequeño pero no me queje, Damon nunca hacia nada malo a los ojos de mis padres, así que cuando sedujo a mi prometida y mis padres no me apoyaron me fui de la casa y me enliste en el ejército, soy vengativo y antes de irme de mi hogar me asegure que todo el pueblo supiera porque cancele mi boda, no me importo que en aquel tiempo el sexo antes del matrimonio tachara a mi ex-prometida de prostituta o que metiera a mi hermano en problemas con los padres de ella… se lo merecían y yo los odiaba por su traición.

Con un suspiro me pregunto una vez más si es una buena idea usar mis poderes de humanización, no es realmente útil después de todo, siempre puedo comer comida humana y dormir de vez en cuando, lo más útil es que no brillo bajo el sol. Mientras estoy reflexionando capto un extraño aroma, huele a pino, miel y naturaleza, esta levemente empañado por el olor a perro mojado pero después de un tiempo huele delicioso.

Cuando la veo mi corazón humano se acelera, ahora bombea veneno ya que no tengo mucha sangre pero aun así siento como golpea mi pecho desde adentro, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista pero no hay otra explicación.

Ella es muy divertida, me gusta su sentido del humor obscuro y su lengua afilada, ella es sarcástica y algo agresiva... tengo la sensación de que le han hecho daño también, ella tiene la misma mirada hueca y llena de dolor como la mía.

Cuando estoy borracho soy muy hablador, no sé cómo terminamos platicando pero nos hacemos amigos rápidamente, su nombre es Leah, ella es tan hermosa, tiene una belleza exótica y una personalidad dominante.

No sé por qué pero le cuento mi historia, o al menos la de mi vida humana y la traición de mi hermano, Leah me cuenta sus penas ya que su historia es similar a la mía, desde entonces pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, me he convertido en un cliente frecuente en su trabajo y me pregunto si ella también siente esta extraña sensación de atracción.


	2. Chapter 2: cambios

No soy dueña de Crepusculo yo solo escribo una historia utilizando sus personajes

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**Leah POV**

Este último mes ha sido muy divertido con Garrett a mí alrededor, es como un niño grande, me hace reír. Es desconcertante lo que me hace sentir, aun me duele lo que me hizo Sam pero cuando Garrett está conmigo nada más importa, cuando lo miro a los ojos siento que me pierdo en esos hermosos ojos verdes, trato de ignorar esta sensación ya que me asusta, no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo… ya no lo soportaría.

Siento como si hubiera algo que me empuja a Garrett, una fuerza de atracción entre nosotros, puedo perderme en sus hermosos ojos verdes pero siento que algo falta en esa conexión.

…

Hoy hace exactamente cuatro meses desde que Sam me traiciono y destrozo mi corazón, aun no sé porque lo hizo, tal vez porque me entregue a él antes del matrimonio y obtuvo lo que quería de mí, fue unos días antes de que me engañara, supongo que no era lo suficientemente buena para él y que Emily si le dio lo que quería.

Pero lo que me desgarra por dentro es el cinismo de ellos, Rachel me dijo por teléfono que se han casado, invitaron a mi familia y a mí pero que no me habían querido decir antes, los odio tanto, mi familia obviamente los rechazo como muchas otras, al parecer tampoco les gusta lo que me hicieron, Emily tiene el descaro de llamarme para ´pedirme perdón´, yo solo le grito que nunca me vuelva a llamar, le digo cosas horribles, le digo que está muerta para mí y que ni ella ni Sam tienen el derecho de lastimarme más.

Mi pobre teléfono no sobrevivió a mi ira, estaba por cambiarlo de todas formas.

…..

Han pasado un par de semanas, son vacaciones pero no pienso ir a La Push, es mi semana libre en el trabajo y Garrett decidió acompañarme en mi dolor, ambos acordamos hacer locuras juntos, al parecer Garrett es algo rico y nos llevó a las vegas para apostar y conseguir algunas drogas a algo para olvidar, tomamos botella tras botella y nos desahogamos juntos.

Garrett me conto como su prometida lo engaño con su hermano, que cancelo su boda para casarse con Damon, yo solo me reí y le dije que el mío me engaño con mi prima la que yo antes llamaba hermana y era mi dama de honor.

**Fin del POV**

* * *

-"Yo la amaba tanto q-que decidí esperar hasta que estuviera lista pa-para tener una familia, pero ¿sabes lo qu-que me dijo antes de que la descubriera engañándome?... que ella no quería arruinar su cuerpo y que si quería hijos podía tener una amante que me los diera… y yo de idiota le dije que si… yo he querido un bebe por un tiempo, tengo 25 años, casi 30 y no me hago más joven, _*¿Cómo voy a jugar con mis hijos si espero más tiempo?* _Le dije, en mis tiempo 25 años ya era demasiado viejo para ser soltero, algunos hasta empezaron a murmurar que me gustaban los hombres o que era impotente… y ahora ya no puedo ser padre"- dijo Garrett arrastrando las palabras ya borracho y apoyándose en el hombro de Leah, era una de las cosas que más le dolía de ser un vampiro que nunca tendría su propia familia, no importa que tan humano pareciera siempre había veneno corriendo por sus venas y su cuerpo estaba congelado en el tiempo.

-"Te entiendo Garrett, yo había renunciado a mi sueño de ser médico para él, pensé que terminaría como enfermera igual que mi madre para no salir de casa, estaba planeando tener al menos cuatro hijos ya que ese tipo creció huérfano de padre y anhelaba su propia familia tanto"- contesto Leah llorando, acaricio el pelo de Garrett y lo abrazo -"Mírame ahora, estoy rota y amargada, tal vez nadie me amara y yo no sé si pueda amar de nuevo, estaré sola por el resto de mi vida… sé que soy joven, tengo 20 años y yo quería ser la madre de sus hijos, quería un bebe de él pero ahora nunca sabré lo que es una personita dentro de mi vientre… nunca volveré a amar a nadie si duele tanto"-

-"No digas eso Leah, eres joven y hermosa, no faltara quien se enamore de ti"- contesto Garrett tomando otro trago de la botella

-"Lo dices porque eres mi amigo pero yo no valgo la pena, por eso me dejo por ella, estuvimos juntos por años y se casó con ella después de unos meses de conocerla"- dijo Leah arrebatándole la botella y acabándosela

Así siguieron hablando y bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ya borrachos a Garrett se le ocurrió una brillante idea, era la solución a todos sus problemas o eso les parecía con tanto alcohol en la sangre, Garret estaba tan confundido que se olvidó que era un vampiro.

…

* * *

Era tarde y los rayos del sol se metían por las cortinas entreabiertas, Leah y Garrett estaban acurrucados en un revoltijo de sabanas y almohadas

Ninguno de ellos se quería mover.

-"No vuelvo a emborracharme otra vez"- prometió Garret tapándose la cara con una almohada, el siempre hacia tonterías en su tiempo humano

-"Mi cabeza va a estallar"- gimió Leah acunando su cabeza entre sus manos

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar a su compañero y voltearon poco a poco a verse con miedo y recorrieron la habitación con la mirada viendo su ropa tirada por todos lados.

-"Dime que no lo hicimos"- suplico Leah cubriendo su cabeza las sabanas

-"No… lo hicimos?"- contesto vacilante Garrett

Leah solo corrió al baño a vomitar todo el alcohol del día anterior, ella no sabía cómo se sentía, en estos meses había desarrollado sentimientos por Garrett, ella admitía que él le gustaba mucho, pero no quería volver a enamorarse.

Garret estaba aterrorizado, empezó a buscar lesiones en el cuerpo de ella, se puso su bóxer rápidamente y le llevo su camisa para que se cubriera, él estaba en su ´forma humana´ como le gustaba llamarlo pero todavía era más fuerte que los humanos normales.

-"¿Estas bien?, ¿te he lastimado?"- dijo Garrett, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-"Si… estoy bien"- contesto Leah avergonzada cubriéndose con la camisa que él ofrecía, se sonrojo más cuando vio el pecho denudo de Garret que parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles, él era tan hermoso

Se sentaron en la cama con un silencio incómodo.

-"¿Era tu primera… ya sabes… tu primera vez?"- comento Garrett

-"¿Eh?…No... quiero decir… ¿te acuerdas de lo que paso?"- pregunto más sonrojada y cubriéndose la cara con las manos avergonzada.

-"No recuerdo muy bien pero hay evidencia en las sabanas de lo que paso y… yo pensé que había tomado tu inocencia y ya sabes… emm… supongo que ¿estás bien?"- dijo Garrett rascándose una mejilla avergonzado de su ultimo comentario

-"Así que… ¿Qué se hace después de esto para continuar nuestra amistad?… mmm… ya sabes, yo no tengo mucha experiencia"- pregunto Leah insegura

-"Tampoco tengo mucha experiencia… nunca fui una persona sociable y bueno no tengo un hogar, viajo solo… siempre estoy solo… así que no tengo idea, siempre me voy después del sexo pero es porque ni siquiera conozco a mis compañeras de cama"- contesto Garrett sonrojado

-"Leah he querido decirte esto por mucho tiempo… antes que nada quiero aclarar que eso no tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche, yo estaba esperando un buen momento para preguntarte … me gustas, me gustas mucho y sería un honor que fueras mi novia ¿aceptas?"-

-"Garrett… yo… tu sabes lo que me paso… mereces una buena mujer que te haga feliz, alguien mejor"- dijo Leah con lágrimas en los ojos

-"Tu eres la mejor, no hay nadie que me entienda mejor que tú Laeh, hemos pasado por el mismo dolor de la traición y… desde la primera vez que te vi me sentí atraído hacia ti, ahora estoy seguro de que podemos amarnos, yo te amo… danos una oportunidad por favor"- suplico Garrett de rodillas frente a ella.

-"Tengo miedo… no quiero que me lastimen más, pero creo que también te amo, sé que es rápido pero vamos a intentarlo… seré tu novia"-

-"Te prometo que no te arrepentirás"-

Garrett tomo a Leah en sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho y le dio vueltas por la habitación, estaba feliz, pasaron el resto del día besándose y haciendo el amor. Ya era tarde cuando se dieron cuenta

-"Mmm… Garrett ¿por qué tengo un anillo tan bonito en el dedo?"- pregunto curiosa

Garrett se congelo cuando vio el anillo de diamantes que solo podía significar una cosa…

-"¿Qué hicimos anoche?"- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo aterrorizados y como si alguien les respondiera empezaron a recordar

* * *

...…

**Recuerdo **

-"Yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia"- dijo la voz del dueño de la capilla que estaba vestido de Elvis y bailaba en el altar.

Garrett y Leah se besaron, ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que costo una buena parte de las ganancias de ambos en el casino y otra se gastó en sus anillos de bodas con diamantes incrustados.

De camino al hotel pararon en una farmacia, dejaron de besarse y tocarse para comprar lo que necesitaban.

-"Bienvenidos, veo que se han casado en las vegas, ¿vienen a comprar protección? Tenemos pastillos anticonceptivas de acción rápida y de todos los condones que desee"- dijo el cajero ya acostumbrado a las parejas comprando en su tienda antes de la noche de bodas.

-"Doctor… denos lo más caro y más fuerte para asegurarse de que mi esposa quede embarazada esta noche"- dijo Garrett tambaleándose y riendo todo el tiempo

-"Claro… es una petición inusual pero tenemos estas pastillas con ampolletas bebibles que son de acción rápida, en solo dos días ya estará produciendo hormonas y óvulos para la concepción y es seguro que quedara embarazada dentro del siguiente mes a más tardar, también tengo estas bebidas energizaste especiales para estimular el miembro masculino, duran 12 horas cada bebida y por supuesto las vitaminas prenatales para el embarazo"- dijo el cajero dándoles una bolsa con todo, era una buena venta

**Fin del recuerdo**

…...

* * *

Leah camino hacia el sillón donde descansaba dicha bolsa de la farmacia, la abrió y casi le da un infarto al ver que si habían ocupado casi todo lo que habían comprado, cayo de rodillas y se llevó las manos al vientre mientras pensaba que lo más probable era que ya hubiera un pequeño bebe creciendo dentro de ella.

-"No te preocupes… yo… te lo dije antes, no puedo tener hijos… yo no puedo ser un padre"- dijo Garrett con voz rota mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-"Oh, lo siento, no me importa, yo te quiero con o sin hijos… podemos buscar otras alternativas, tranquilo"- ella lo abrazo y trato de consolarlo.

-"hay algo que tengo que confesarte antes, pero por favor no me odies… yo te amo demasiado así que escúchame por favor"- dijo Garrett

Y así Garrett le contó a Leah la verdad sobre él, su historia, su naturaleza vampírica y sobre sus poderes. Contesto a todas sus preguntas e hizo demostraciones… Garrett solo esperaba que Leah no le tuviera miedo o lo rechazara


	3. Chapter 3: sorpresas inesperadas

No soy dueña de Crepusculo yo solo escribo una historia utilizando sus personajes

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

-"Así que… un vampiro eh"- comento Leah pensativa

-"Yo entenderé si no quieres volver a verme… no voy a molestarte más y…"- dijo Garrett triste pero fue detenido por Leah que lo beso

-"No seas tonto… sigues siendo tú y te quiero… o es que… ¿quieres un poco de mi sangre?"- comento Leah traviesa

-"No puedo morderte o te transformaras… además he querido preguntarte si sabes porque hueles un poco como a perro mojado, no es que me moleste, me encanta tu olor pero… no hueles del todo humano"-

-"Ahora que lo pienso creo que mi tribu sabe sobre los vampiros, había estas reuniones con grandes hogueras donde los ancianos contaban historias sobre los fríos que supongo es como llaman a los vampiros, en estas historias se dice que nuestra tribu desciende o está relacionada con los hombres lobo, se supone que somos los guardianes y protectores para asegurarnos de mantener a salvo a los humanos y destruir a los fríos… si las leyendas son ciertas entonces yo tengo sangre de lobo en mis venas ya que soy una de los últimos con sangre pura de la tribu"-

-"He escuchado historias sobre los hijos de la luna y hombres lobo durante mis viajes, otros vampiros antiguos como Carlisle dicen haberlos conocido, tal vez le puedo preguntar… tu ¿puedes transformarte o algo así?"- pidió Garrett observándola curioso

-"Las leyendas dicen que solo los hombres pueden cambiar… ¿dijiste Carlisle? ¿Cómo en Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"- pregunto confundida

-"Supongo que lo conoces… lo conocí hace unos siglos, es un vampiro y un buen amigo mío"-

-"SIGLOS!"- exclamo Leah sin aliento –"¿Cuántos años tienes?"-

-"Casi 250 años creo, no llevo bien la cuenta, conocí a Carlisle unas décadas después de mi transformación, es un tipo agradable y siempre me ha intrigado un poco su método de alimentación ´vegetariano´, ellos solo beben sangre de animales… yo podría cambiar mi alimentación si quieres… yo… yo bebo sangre humana"- confeso Garrett preocupado por su reacción –"Pero solo como criminales, violadores y asesinos para que no lastimen a más personas y también ingleses por supuesto, además gracias a mi don solo tengo que alimentarme una vez al mes"

-"Yo no puedo juzgarte por eso, es tu naturaleza y no quiero cambiarte u obligarte a ser diferente, creo que mientras no comas personas inocentes está bien, yo… tenía una amiga que fue violada y golpeada casi hasta la muerte por un grupo de jóvenes… ella intento suicidarse cuando ellos salieron libres hace unas semanas, yo los vi… esos monstruos se burlaban de ella, solo pagaron por su libertad y nadie les dijo nada… Cameron y yo no éramos muy cercanas pero ella era una chica dulce y amable… después de que la atacaron ella estaba aterrorizada todo el tiempo supongo que no pudo vivir con la idea de que ellos volvieran a buscarla y ahora estará en coma por unos meses… así que no me importa si sigues con tu dieta"- dijo Leah triste

Garrett la abrazo e hizo una nota mental para recordar buscar a esos tipos y hacerlos sufrir en su próxima casería.

-"Creo que si las leyendas son ciertas no podrás visitar mi casa, si hay algún hombre lobo en La Push no dudara en atacarte"-

-"Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco nena, puedo manejar unos cuantos chucos fácilmente"- se burló Garrett

-"Sabes, ahora entiendo porque los ancianos odian tanto a los Cullen y siempre nos dicen que no nos acerquemos a ellos, yo creía que ellos tenían un odio general hacia la gente blanca y extranjera o algo así"- dijo Leah riendo pensativa por su descubrimiento

…

* * *

Pasaron dos meses el nuevo matrimonio seguía feliz, tuvieron peleas como cualquier pareja pero siempre se compensaban con sus apasionadas reconciliaciones, hace poco más de medio año desde su ruptura con Sam y ya no le importaba, parecía tan lejano ahora.

Leah había estado enferma últimamente, tenía vértigo y nauseas casi todas las mañanas, pero no podía faltar ya que hoy era el último día de clases antes de que Leah saliera de vacaciones, por eso Garrett entro en pánico y llego lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella cuando le dijeron que estaba en el hospital.

-"Estoy bien, se me abra bajado la presión o algo así o puede ser por que no he almorzado aun"- repitió Leah exasperada por enésima vez

-"¿Y si es una enfermedad terminal? ¿O un virus incurable?, o que tal si…-"- murmuraba Garrett preocupado por su frágil cuerpo

Leah lo tomo de la mano ye entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, acaricio su cabello amorosamente para calmarlo

-"Tranquilo amor, ya lo hablamos y si algo así pasa sabes que puedes morderme para asegurarte de que este bien, de esa forma estaremos juntos para siempre"-

-"Pero no sabemos cómo reaccionaría tu sangre lobo a eso, las leyendas de tu pueblo dicen que el veneno de vampiro es mortal para tu especie… no quiero perderte, no ahora que por fin soy feliz, yo… voy a seguirte a cualquier lugar mujer, incluso a la muerte"- dijo Garrett solemne acariciando la mejilla de Leah con su mano libre

-"Si algo así pasa llamaremos al Dr. Cullen antes de tomar cualquier decisión, él sabrá que hacer"-

En ese momento entro un doctor por la puerta revisando los documentos de su expediente, estaba a punto de darles las buenas noticias cuando Garrett hablo

-"¿No se está muriendo verdad?, ¿ella estará bien? O es que-"- hablaba muy rápido

-"Cálmese señor no es nada malo"- dijo el doctor ya acostumbrado a las reacciones de los esposos –"Usted debe ser el señor Williams, el esposo por lo que veo, la señora Williams solo tuvo una baja de su presión arterial pero es algo normal en su condición… permítanme felicitarlos la señora está embarazada"- el doctor espero y cuando Garret se desmayó solo suspiro –"Esa es la reacción más común de los padres"-

-"Pero doctor, mi marido es estéril, él no puede tener hijos"- dijo Leah atónita acariciando su vientre. Garrett despertó pero no intento pararse de nuevo, solo escucho la conversación.

-"Creo que debe realizarse más estudios de fertilidad ya que obviamente eso es mentira a menos que haya otro posible padre, no estoy acusando de nada solo sugiero que se aseguren, tiene que hacerse un ultrasonido en una semana y tomar estas vitaminas"- dijo el doctor

…

* * *

Una vez que regresaron a su departamento solo se acurrucaron abrazados en su cama, Garret tenía la cabeza apoyada en su vientre tratando de escuchar los diminutos latidos del corazón de su bebe

-"¿Cuándo crees que paso?... yo no lo había notado, con todas mis clases extra y nuestro matrimonio he estado muy distraída"- dijo Leah pasando los dedos entre su cabello.

-"Yo pensaba que esto era imposible, nunca en todos mis años había escuchado que los vampiros pueden tener hijos, he estado en muchos lugares y no he presenciado nada parecido, se supone que nuestros cuerpos se congelan y no cambian"- dijo Garrett feliz besando el vientre de su esposa.

-"Dudo que haya muchos vampiros que puedan tener sexo con una mujer frágil sin matarla, tu cuerpo no cambia pero el mío sí, yo sigo siendo humana en parte, creo que los hombres de tu especie si pueden embarazar a mujeres humanas porque cada vez que hacemos el amor dejas tu semilla dentro de mí y ahora nuestro amor dará sus frutos"-

-"Creo que hay que llamar a Carlisle solo para estar seguros"- comento Garrett pensativo

-"Vamos al ultrasonido primero, no quiero involucrar a los Cullen de ser posible, sería catastrófico si se enteran en Froks de lo que pasa, si lo sabe la tribu podrían descubrir lo que eres y te mataran Garrett"-

…

* * *

Tuvieron que avisarle a los padres de Leah lo sucedido, ellos estaban contentos de que su hija fuera feliz y prometieron no decirle a nadie de La Push sobre su boda o él bebe que esperaban, ellos creían que Garrett era humano.

Se mudaron a una enorme casa que compraron a las afueras de la ciudad, Leah había tenido problemas al principio con la fuerza de su hijo, ella y Garrett se asustaron cuando él bebe rompió tres de las costilla de Leah con una patadita, eso fue hasta que el cuerpo de Leah cambio y se transformó en un lobo gigantesco para curarse a sí misma, su cuerpo cambio y se hizo mucho más resistente y fuerte hasta el punto de que él bebe ya no le hacía daño.

Leah tenía ya tres meses y medio de embarazo su bebe estaba creciendo rápidamente en su interior y parecía de cinco meses de embarazo, Garrett llamo Carlisle por fin y le pidió una cita a fuera de Froks para que revisara la salud de una persona.

Eso no fue lo único, Leah imprimió en Garrett cuando se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento su amor se hizo irrompible. Tuvieron que contarle al padre de Leah lo que había pasado ya que era un anciano de la tribu y él sabría que hacer, Harry Clearwater se sorprendió de que Leah y su marido aceptara tan fácilmente el cambio y no estuvieran aterrorizados, entonces la pareja tuvo que contarle la verdad sobre Garrett. Harry estaba furioso y demando que Garrett no se acercara a su hija de nuevo

-"Como puedes verte tan humano si eres uno de esos monstruos"- dijo Harry enojado

-"Ese es mi don vampírico, algunos vampiros obtienen regalos cuando se transforman, mi regalo es opuesto a mi especie ya que puedo volverme parcialmente humano o a alguien más mientras lo utilizo, cuando cambie yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era o quien era pero este regalo me ayudo a recordar… yo pensé que solo funcionaba en vampiros pero cuando Leah se transformó en lobo la primera vez ambos entramos en pánico y cuando hizo esa _'cosita ojos amor eterno'_ yo use mi poder en ella inconscientemente y funciono"- contesto Garrett serio rodeando la cintura de Leah con su brazo y acercándola a su pecho –"Leah es mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo, así que déjame decirte Harry que nadie me quitara a mi familia si puedo evitarlo"- termino colocándose protectoramente frente a su esposa

-"Nada ni nadie me separara de MI ESPOSO así que ni lo pienses"- gruño Leah dándole a su padre una de sus miradas de muerte

Harry Clearwater estaba sin habla, eso solo había pasado una vez… ¿podría ser?

-"¿Qué quieres decir con _´ojos de amor eterno'_? ¿Qué paso exactamente?"- dijo Harry, se sentó y suspiro resignado, tenía la sensación de que sabía de qué se trataba

-"Después de que me transforme todo era muy confuso, yo tenía miedo de perder a mi bebe, el olor de Garrett me parecía extraño y demasiado dulce, por un momento estuve a punto de atacarlo hasta que nos miramos a los ojos, fue como si nada más importara, solo estábamos él y yo, tenía ese deseo incontrolable por hacerlo feliz, él dice que sintió lo mismo y accidentalmente me ayudo a regresar a mi cuerpo"- explico Leah

-"Debo añadir que yo sentí algo parecido pero menos intenso cuando la vi por primera vez hace poco más de un año, tenía una necesidad por venir a Chicago, sentía que algo me atraía aquí y después de conocerla un mes yo sabía que había encontrado a mi compañera para el resto de mi vida, también empecé a soñar con un lobo gris cuando dormía"- agrego Garrett

-"Entonces, ¿ambos sintieron la impresión? Por lo general solo el lobo lo siente y la impronta puede sentirlo levemente, es el lobo el que está obligado a ser lo que la impronta quiera de él, lo único en que piensa el lobo es mantener a su impronta a salvo"- dijo Harry

-"Así que ¿los lobos no tenemos elección?"- pregunto Leah asustada ante la idea de perder su libre albedrio

-"No te angusties cariño yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorado antes de la _´cosita ojos de amor eterno'_ que hiciste en mi"- comento Garrett dramáticamente como si fuera un enorme sacrificio

-"Es por eso que cuando cambian los lobos deben evitar una relación amorosa con alguien que no es su impronta ya que tienen prohibido decirle a cualquiera que no sea su compañera"- aclaro Harry

-"Claro que Garrett es la compañera más hermosa que podría desear"- se burló Leah

Harry Clearwater suspiro exasperado por los comentarios sarcásticos y las burlas de los dos, tenía que admitir que se merecían el uno con el otro y se complementaban bien.

-"Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces Garrett no puede ser dañado por la manada ya que una de las reglas más sagradas es la de nunca dañar una huella y siempre protegerlas ya que si la huella es dañada o muere el lobo que sea su compañero puede volverse loco de dolor o sediento de sangre, eso es un golpe para toda la manada ya que comparten sus pensamientos por un vínculo mental cuando se transforman en lobos"- explico Harry serio y sombrío

-"Recuerdo la historia del lobo que se volvió loco y mato a la mitad de su manada antes de que pudieran detenerlo… al final se suicidó"- dijo Leah con ojos llorosos solo de pensar que algo le podría pasar a Garrett

-"Esto ya paso antes ¿no es así?"- comento Garrett abrazando a Leah, él era muy perspicaz después de todo –"Me refiero a que un lobo y un vampiro ya han impreso antes si no fuera así tú y el consejo de ancianos me querrían probar para ver si es posible algo así"

-"Tienes razón Garrett, de hecho esa historia que Leah menciono habla sobre esa pareja única, después de esa catástrofe se creó esa ley para evitar el daño a cualquier huella como ley la más importante"- contesto Harry triste –"Dejaremos eso para otro momento, no creo que sea bueno que te angusties en tu estado princesa"-

-"Es cierto cariño, si quieres podemos descansar y seguir platicando más tarde, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Te duelen los pies? ¿Tienes otro antojos?"- pregunto Garrett con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo acariciando el vientre redondo de Leah olvidándose de que no estaban solos

-"No empieces de nuevo mama gallina… entonces papá ¿Quieres decir que Emily pudo haber detenido su romance con Sam solo decidiendo que lo quería como a un amigo o un hermano?"- pregunto Leah furiosa por eso, sintió a Garrett tensar sus brazos a su alrededor y añadió -"Ya no me importa más, puedo perdonar a Sam porque no tenía elección pero yo siempre trate a Emily como a una hermana y ella fue a La Push porque le pedí que fuera mi dama de honor, ella sabía lo mucho que yo amaba a Sam en aquel momento y decidió traicionarme"

-"Si, lo se cariño, creo que Rachel Black no ha podido contarte pero su novio Paul imprimió en ella dos meses después de que saliste de La Push y el día de la boda de Emily Rachel le grito muchas cosas delante de sus invitados y le dijo que ella sabía que Emily siempre estuvo celosa de ti y que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de robarte algo que amabas lo hizo, le dijo que dejara de fingir de una vez que era una santa que ya nadie le creía y que ante los ojos de todos ella solo era una puta que traiciono a la persona que la llamaba hermana desde niñas, dijo muchas otras cosas pero son demasiado vulgares para repetirlas"- dijo Harry divertido -"Tu madre y yo nos dimos cuenta cómo te miraba pero creímos que se le pasaría con el tiempo ya que tú la querías mucho y la cuidabas pero después de lo que te hizo tu mamá le prohibió ir a nuestra casa, ni siquiera deja que la llame tía y la trata como a una extraña"-

-"Bueno ella se lo merece pero en el fondo estoy agradecido ya que gracias a esa mujer pude conocerte, no creo que podría haber ido a La Push y yo estaba cerca de Chicago cuando sentí el tirón hacia ti"- dijo Garrett acariciando el vientre de su esposa -"Gracias a esa traición ya no estoy solo nunca más y tengo una familia a la que amo"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**N/A: **realmente no estoy pensando en publicar esta historia solo la escribo por el gusto de hacerlo pero quien sabe, tal vez la publique algún día y me gustaría saber si a mis lectores les gusta


	4. 4:sospechas, descubrimientos y llegada

No soy dueña de Crepusculo yo solo escribo una historia utilizando sus personajes

Advertencia: diferentes puntos de vista de cada personaje.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**Carlisle POV **

Era tarde cuando llegue a casa del trabajo, estoy pensando en tomarme una vacaciones, realmente no necesito el dinero solo sigo trabajando para ayudar a los demás, sé que los vampiros no duermen pero a veces como desearía poder simplemente descansar en la noche en lugar de aburrirme o buscar maneras de pasar el tiempo.

Me pregunto si la eternidad seria menos aburrida si pudiéramos hacer las cosas que hacen los humanos, al menos poder dormir seria agradable a veces, Edward me mira y asiente de acuerdo con mis pensamientos, estamos toda la familia en la sala de estar excepto Alice y Jasper que se fueron de luna de miel por dos meses.

Llevamos solo un par de años en Froks y no hemos tenido problemas hasta ahora, solo unos cuantos altercados con los lobos y sus amenazas habituales, de repente suena mi celular y espero que no sea una emergencia ya que pienso tomarme esas vacaciones a partir de mañana.

-"Si diga, habla...-"- empiezo a decir pero me interrumpen

-"Carlisle"- yo conozco esa voz pero no tengo idea porque él me llamaría de todas las personas

-"Garrett amigo, cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, no es que quiera ser grosero pero yo no te di mi número y tú nunca me contactas a menos que estés en problemas y necesites mi ayuda, ¿cómo me encontraste de todas formas?"- digo y me da gusto saber que mi aventurero amigo sigue vivo

-"Que bien me conoces amigo Carl porque necesito tu ayuda, hay una persona que necesito que trates, ella no es vampiresa ni humana pero necesita un tratamiento médico especial, no puedo decirte los detalles por teléfono ya que necesito que la veas en persona, estoy seguro que te asombraras al conocerla"- dijo la Garrett por teléfono pero no suena como su auto-amargado, suena feliz, me pregunto si encontró a su compañera por fin y quiere mi ayuda para transformarla o algo así, tengo curiosidad sobre qué tipo de criatura se trata…

Edward me mira feo por eso, él no está de acuerdo en convertir a los demás en vampiros pero debe entender que hay parejas que prefieren pasar juntos la eternidad que tener una vida humana normal, genial él se ve más enojado ahora

-"Dime donde nos vemos, estaba pensando en pedir vacaciones y puedo llevar a mi familia para que te conozcan mejor"- al menos una distracción será mejor que esta monotonía

-"No te lo tomes a mal, ni ustedes chicos si están escuchando pero prefiero mantener esto lo más secreto posible y entre menos involucrados mejor, ¿recuerdas esa ciudad en la que me ofreciste unirme a tu familia hace 180 años?, nos vemos en ese mismo parque en dos días, y empaca tus maletas para al menos seis meses"- esa sí que era una petición extraña de Garrett pensé, me pregunto qué tan grande es el lio que creo

-"Seis meses es mucho tiempo para una de tus aventuras Garrett"- dije exasperado

-"Creemos que será menos tiempo pero esta vez solo necesito que la revises y ya decidiremos que hacer después"- dijo Garrett y suena ansioso, supongo que es grave lo que tiene esa persona especial para él

-"Esta bien pero me deberás una grande por esto Garrett"-

….

* * *

-"Esto es imposible"- murmure yo por enésima vez todavía en estado de shock después de que Garrett me contara todo lo que paso.

-"Aun no estamos seguros pero tenemos la teoría de que el embarazo es posible gracias a los poderes de Garrett"- me dijo Leah la chica embarazada de un vampiro y no solo eso sino que ella misma es la primera cambia formas femenina que ha existido… o si, mis manos pican por estudiarlos a ambos y resolver este misterio –"Yo creo que la principal razón por la que es posible es porque mi cuerpo es el que lleva él bebe y si puede adaptarse a los cambios"-

-"Tiene unas teorías fascinantes señora Clearwater, quiero decir señora Williams, debes ser muy inteligente para llegar a esas conclusiones"-

-"Ella es la mejor de su clase y ya adelanto medio año de medicina"- presumió Garrett orgulloso

-"Si, medio año que seguro voy a perder porque a cierto esposo mío se le ocurrió poner un bebe en mi vientre"- contrarresto exasperada -"Pronto ya no podré ir a la escuela sin levantar sospechas si mi vientre sigue creciendo así y reprobare mis exámenes finales si no estudio… supongo que tendré que pedir un permiso por maternidad y perder el semestre"-

-"Creo que yo te puedo ayudar con eso ya que tendré mucho tiempo libre y tu serás mi único paciente hasta que nazca tu bebe"-

…

* * *

Esto sí que es fascinante, Leah cumplió cuatro meses ayer y su vientre volvió a crecer, el cuerpo del feto se desarrolla demasiado rápido, Leah ha estado muy débil esta semana como si no tuviera energía, justo hoy Leah tuvo un episodio muy parecido al de un neófito, estábamos caminando por el bosque cuando me llego el olor de sangre de oso, lo más raro es que los ojos de Leah cambiaron a rojo y se fue corriendo a alta velocidad para drenar al oso de su sangre y después se comió la mayor parte de la carne cruda del oso, se desmayó después de eso pero su fuerza regreso y su salud está mejor, supongo que eso es lo que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Garret me conto que cuando ella tenía tres meses de embarazo hizo algo parecido pero sus ojos cambiaron a ámbar como los de su lobo y que esa vez ataco la despensa comiendo todo lo que encontró a su paso.

….

* * *

He hecho nuevos descubrimientos, él bebe por fin se dejó ver y es un niño, lo más interesante son estos nuevos cambios en los cuerpos de Garrett y Leah, creo que su vínculo de la impronta los está alterando genéticamente para adaptarse entre sí, no tengo idea en lo que se están convirtiendo, puede ser una especie completamente nueva, los cambios más notables en Leah fueron cuando entro en fase, Garrett dice que creció de estatura, gano más musculo, en su forma humana Leah se hizo más fuerte que los humanos normales y según Garrett tiene más curvas que antes pero después de su episodio bebiendo sangre ha cambiado de nuevo, ella creció más y se hizo más hermosa que antes, en un principio pensé que se parecía cada vez más un vampiro y no me equivoque. El cuerpo de Leah es el que cambia más rápido y descubrimos que él bebe está inyectando su propio veneno a la sangre de su madre, aun así su veneno es diferente pero parecido al de vampiro, necesitare una muestra cuando nazca, lo bueno es que es que ha ayudado a Leah en su transformación de lo que sea en que se están convirtiendo ella y Garret.

.…...

Ellos son más fuertes que antes, más rápidos: incluso la forma de lobo de Leah es más grande que antes, tal vez el más grande lobo que he visto hasta ahora, ella tiene sus habilidades básicas al nivel de un vampiro en su forma humana y entre más fuerte es su forma humana en los cambia formas más fuerte es su lobo; los dones de Garrett por otro lado se han hecho más poderosos, su telekinesis apenas y levantaba unos 100 kilogramos antes, algo que cualquier vampiro pude hacer con sus propias manos pero ahora se hace más fuerte conforme la entrena, Garrett dice que se siente cómo un musculo no muy diferente a hacer pesas y ejercitarse, su poder que más me intriga es el de 'humanización' como él lo llama, antes solo podía utilizarlo sobre cuatro vampiros en un corto rango de veinte metros, me ofrecí como voluntario y aprendimos que ahora su rango es de 200 metros y no sabemos sobre cuantos vampiros a la vez podrá utilizarlo, yo calculo que podrá afectar a al menos 9 o 10 vampiros, debo preguntarle si querría utilizarlo sobre mi familia más adelante ya que será una experiencia placentera, yo mismo he podido dormir una docena de veces y es tan relajante, mi parte favorita fue la comida, ya había olvidado lo que eran las maravillas del chocolate.

…...

Pasaron dos meses y medio desde mi llegada, Leah ya esta enorme, tiene seis meses de embarazo pero su bebe estaba creciendo rápidamente en su interior, ya parece de nueve meses y a punto de estallar, este caso ha sido el más interesante que he tenido en siglos o tal vez en toda mi vida, toda esta familia es un nuevo descubrimiento.

**Fin del POV**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::

**Mientras tanto con los miembros restantes de la familia Cullen:**

Edward podía escuchar los pensamientos curiosos y algo preocupados de Carlisle después de que su amigo hablo, de hecho toda la familia estaba intrigada por todo el misterios, pude ver destellos de imágenes de tiempos antiguos en los que aparecía un vampiro de ojos rojos, no me gusta la idea de mi padre yendo solo al encuentro de un bebedor humano pero Carlisle parece conocer y confiar en este vampiro. Veo un recuerdo de Carlisle ofreciéndole a Garrett unirse a su familia antes de que se fuera.

-"¿Estás seguro que quieres ir solo?, podríamos pedirle a Alice que vea cuales son las intenciones de tu amigo…"- digo tratando de calmar las preocupaciones de Esme por su pronta separación de su compañero.

-"Garrett es un buen amigo mío y confió en él, además Chicago no está demasiado lejos de aquí, llamare si necesito cualquier cosa"- dijo Carlisle

…...

Alice y Jasper regresaron a su casa, ella estaba histérica, el futuro de su padre Carlisle había desaparecido, toda su familia se puso preocupo mucho hasta que Carlisle les contesto varias horas después.

-"No se preocupen, estaba ocupado revisando a mi paciente, ella no es humana y tal vez su presencia es la que bloquea mi futuro, estoy bien pero no puedo decirles nada de lo que está pasando… confidencialidad de los pacientes, tengo que irme después los llamo"- fue todo lo que Carlisle dijo hasta que regreso.

…...

Edward sentía curiosidad por lo que Carlisle estaba tratando de ocultarle desde que recibió la llamada de Garrett y fue a ayudarle, regreso un par de días después solo por algo de ropa y su equipo médico, él me estaba bloqueando conscientemente pensando en muchas otras cosas para que no pudiera descubrir lo que estaba pasando

…...

Rosalie vio salir a Carlisle y suspiro exasperada, esta vez se iba por unos cinco meses dijo, Esme se preocupó por supuesto pero él asegura que todo está bien, él era su auto-bueno que siempre tenía que ayudar a los demás, aunque la mayoría de esas cucarachas no se lo merecieran, Edward volteo a verla por esos pensamientos.

-"Esta muy sospechoso con lo que está pasando, me está bloqueando a propósito"- comento Edward

Rosalie lo ignoro y regreso a sus pensamientos comunes preguntándose como seria su bebe si ella pudiera darle un hijo a su esposo, se preguntó qué diferencia harían el sonido piecitos y risas por toda la casa ¿se acabaría el ambiente sombrío y aburrido?

…...

Jasper fue de caza con su esposa, se estaba poniendo inquieto por tantos sentimientos de sospecha, curiosidad, intriga y preocupación, como desearía poder apagar su don a voluntad, sino fuera por Alice y su familia él estaría solo, a veces desearía tener una resistencia tan buena como la de Carlisle que trabajaba en un hospital para poder pasear libremente sin tener que tener miedo a perder el control en cualquier momento.

…...

Emmett no era tonto aunque le gustaba aparentarlo, sabía que Carlisle ocultaba algo importante pero confiaba en que se los diría de ser necesario, vio que cuando ni Edward o Jasper estaban su padre le dio una mirada dudosa y contemplativa a su Rose como si temiera que lo que dijera le fuera a hacer daño, su padre solo sacudió la cabeza y levanto la vista, Emmett fingió estar muy concentrado en su videojuego y no haberse dado cuenta de nada, tenía un mal presentimiento, esperaba que fuera su imaginación y lo que fuera que Carlisle escondía no lastimara a su compañera.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pasaron los meses, Chicago:**

Hoy era el gran día pero Garrett estaba aterrorizado y comenzaba a temer por su vida.

-"¡Voy a matarte por hacerme esto! A mí!"- grito Leah después de otra contracción –"¡Pero primero voy a castrarte para asegurarme de que no puedas hacerlo de nuevo!"-

-"Vamos mujer, tu eres la que dijo que quería tener al menos cuatro hijos"- dijo Garrett tratando de calmarla, el pobre ya no sentía el brazo que Leah sostenía y estaba agradecido por ello cada vez que oía sus propios huesos crujir bajo la fuerza de su agarre.

-"Leah este ya es el último así que puja con todas tus fuerzas"- dijo Carlisle distrayéndola y sintiendo lastima por Garrett aunque era gracioso verlo aterrorizado por la situación

Minutos más tarde se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, Carlisle se encargó de todo a velocidad vampírica y pronto Garrett tenía a su hijo en brazos, lo llevo hacia su madre y lo observaron juntos, tenía unos mechones de cabello tan negros como la tinta, su piel era pálida y tibia al tacto, él bebe se movió y abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, con todo parecía una mini copia de Garrett con el cabello de Leah y de rasgos un poco más delicados

-"Es casi idéntico a ti"- dijo Leah con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, tomo una de esas pequeñas manitas que no dejaban de agitarse como si él bebe las estuviera probando –"Hola mi pequeño hombrecito… sabes creo que no es justo, yo te lleve seis meses dentro de mí y te pareces más a tu papá"- dijo en tono de falso reproche pero en el fondo estaba encantada por el resultado.

-"Es perfecto… pero si no estás satisfecha podemos darle una hermanita pronto, una niña que sea idéntica a ti"- contesto Garrett

-"¿Cómo lo llamaran?"- pregunto Carlisle curioso

Garrett se le quedo viendo a su bebe, él y Leah tenían varios nombre disponibles pero ella quería que Garrett eligiera como nombrar al bebe cuando naciera.

-"Bienvenido a la familia Hadrian Leandros Williams"- dijo Garrett besando la cabecita de su hijo.

El niño recién nombrado solo le dio una sonrisa desdentada y un adorable bostezo.

-"Me encantan los nombres que escogiste y creo que mi padre va a adorarte cuando sepa que llamaste a su primer nieto como él"- comento Leah divertida y exhausta –"Pero no mencionaste Leandros antes, es muy dulce de tu parte"-

-"Quería que fuera una sorpresa, de esa forma siempre tendrá tu nombre en una parte del suyo y ya que se parece más a mi es aún mejor"- dijo Garrett feliz

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**N/A: **__les agradezco por su apoyo, sobre todo a _camilainferno _por su lindo mensaje._

_\- Al final creo que no me convence demasiado el nombre del bebe, si alguien tiene una mejor sugerencia para el apellido se los agradecería_


	5. La vida sigue y nos da sorpresas

No soy dueña de Crepusculo yo solo escribo una historia utilizando sus personajes

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Leandros era un niño excepcionalmente brillante, desde temprana edad demostró que no era normal, sus padres se asustaron al principio pensando que su cuerpo trataría de compensar su madures envejeciendo rápidamente, pero por suerte su crecimiento era normal y no se desarrolló tan rápido como en el vientre materno.

Su cuerpo era muy resistente, fuerte y rápido. Los primeros dientes en salirle fueron sus colmillos. Aprendió a caminar a los seis meses y a los quince meses ya hablaba frases simples, eso se debió en su mayor parte a que sus músculos de la mandíbula necesitaban más desarrollo y que no tenía dientes.

Pero no importa que Andros (el diminutivo de Leandros) fuera un genio, seguía teniendo mentalidad de niño la mayor parte del tiempo y se distraía fácilmente, le encantaba explorar nuevos lugares y sus padres tuvieron que enseñarle a controlar sus poderes heredados y los dones especiales con los que nació. Andros heredo los dones de sus padres solo un poco diferentes, su telekinesis la usaba para robar galletas, dulces o mover sus juguetes; su humanización era su poder más débil, era el menos entrenado de todos ya que no tenía muchas personas con quien practicar a parte de sus papás que se la pasaban en su forma humana a su alrededor además él necesitaba tocar a la persona que cambiaba para que funcionara; la habilidad que si evoluciono más era la de metamorfo ya que en lugar de transformarse en un animal como su madre Andros le gustaba cambiar su apariencia (**N/A: **algo así como los metamorphamagus de Harry Potter, a Andros le gusta cambiar su color de cabello constantemente por eso Leah le pone diferentes gorritos tejidos para ocultar se cabello cuando es bebe).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cambios y apariencia de los personajes en la historia:**

\- Garrett: tiene la una apariencia parecida a en la última película con el cabello marrón rojizo hasta los hombros, se supone que los vampiros son inhumanamente hermosos así que tienen que verse más perfectos en la pelicula**, **los únicos cambios serían sus ojos verdes como cuando era humano, usa su poder para aparentar ser humano, cuando lo usa en sí mismo puede conservar la mayor parte de sus habilidades vampíricas en menor medida y puede hacer todo lo que hace un humano normal como comer, dormir y salir al sol sin parecer una bola de discoteca, su transformación de vampiro a humano y viceversa era muy dolorosa antes de que Leah imprimiera en él, después de los últimos cambios por la impronta sus dones especiales se hicieron más fuertes y su olor cambio, se convirtió en una especie de hibrido vampiro-humano con algunos rasgos de licántropo con más habilidades de vampiro que de licántropo, ya no necesitaba mantener su poder activo para fingir ser humano, su rango de alcance para su poder de humanización se hizo más extenso, ahora podía abarcar hasta 400 metros sobre otras criaturas y 600 metros si se mantenía quieto, podía afectar hasta 12 vampiros por una semana pero no más, después de eso se sentía cansado, su temperatura es más cálida y gracias a su nueva condición tiene la fuerza de un neófito ya que tiene sangre en sus tejidos y es mucho más rápido pero puede utilizar su poder de 'humanización' para que sus habilidades estén a nivel humano, su altura es de 1.95 metros.

\- Leah: su apariencia es como la describen en los libros, es una belleza exótica, no es una amargada gracias que encontró a su impronta pero su personalidad se hizo más dominante, sarcástica y algo traviesa a causa de Garrett, aun así es una persona buena y agradable, su vida en la ciudad le ayudo a ser más inteligente y perspicaz, su apariencia después de su impronta sigue siendo un poco exótica pero más inhumanamente hermosa, ella es más alta, con un cuerpo atlético y muchas curvas, su cabello es largo y negro con suaves risos perfectos (**N/A: **nunca me gusto la apariencia que le dieron en la película), su piel se hizo más pálida con forme avanzaba su embarazo gracias al veneno de Leandros y su impronta, como consecuencia de eso su forma de lobo cambio el color de su pelaje a blanco en lugar de gris, sus ojos cambiaron a verde como los de su huella pero se vuelven ámbar en su forma de lobo, tiene las mismas habilidades que un vampiro en su forma humana y por lo tanto su forma de lobo es mucho más fuerte, rápida y grande también, su olor también cambia, así como sus sentidos son mejorados, su altura es de 1.80 metros.

\- Híbridos: tendrán una fortaleza mental más alta que otras especies, por lo tanto serán afectados en menor medida por los poderes mentales, aun así poderes como los de Jane si los lastimaran pero menos que a otros y poderes como los de Alec solo los harán más lentos, eso por dar unos ejemplos.

\- Harry: en esta historia no morirá pero si tuvo problemas con su corazón, es más tolerante con los vampiros y de mente más abierta, en una de sus visitas a Leah en Chicago se encontraron con el Carlisle y este como médico experimentado se dio cuenta que los latidos de su corazón eran erráticos, por la insistencia de su hija dejo que Carlisle lo tratara y descubrieron su enfermedad a tiempo por lo que tomo un tratamiento que lo curo, ahora solo debe evitar esfuerzos y emociones fuertes. Él y su esposa adoran a Andros y lo consienten ya que es su único nieto.

\- Chicos de la reserva: se supone que cuando se convierten en lobos sus cuerpos se adaptan y cambian, así que en mi historia supondremos que todos ellos siguen siendo súper musculosos pero serán más altos e imponentes, esto provocará que algunas personas se pregunten vagamente si tienen sangre gigante o algo así ya que darán mucho miedo sobre todo cuando estén enojados.

\- Vampiros en general: serán parecidos a los actores de la película pero mucho más hermosos ya que se supone que tienen belleza inhumana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los ancianos de la tribu sabían de la situación de Leah con Garret pero ella se había negado a regresar a la reserva solo porque era un lobo ahora.

Leah no se quedaría atrapada en ese lugar porque esos ancianos tenían miedo de dejar a los lobos libres y lejos de su influencia, su padre Harry le había ayudado ya que sabía que ella no estaba lista para regresar, al final los ancianos habían aceptado cuando Harry les explico las circunstancias de su impronta, al principio aceptaron porque no querían a Garrett dentro de la reserva pero cuando Carlisle hablo con ellos y les mostro el resultado de sus estudios sobre sus cambios ellos aceptaron los resultados de Carlisle de que con el tiempo Garret ya no podría ser considerado un vampiro y que tanto él como Leah estaban en constante evolución.

La manada solo sabía que Leah había entrado en fase en la ciudad en que vivía, que encontró a su huella y que tubo quedarse donde estaba para estar cerca de él, había sido difícil de aceptar para la manada que una mujer pudiera transformarse también pero la mayoría estaban contentos de que Leah ya no sufriera por lo que le paso con Sam, varios de los lobos creían que era una bendición para Leah que pudiera enamorarse otra vez y ser feliz ya que se lo merecía después de todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar.

Los demás lobos no sabían que la huella de Leah era un vampiro, los ancianos habían estado de acuerdo en que Leah y Garrett eran una especie diferente ahora y los presentarían como tal para evitar problemas.

* * *

….

Edward había tenido sus sospechas de que habían creado un nuevo vampiro pero Carlilsle era el mejor de la familia en bloquearlo y después de las primeras semanas perdió el interés en tratar de averiguarlo.

Cuando Andros tenía un año y medio Leah y Garret se animaron a presentárselo a los Cullen, primero explicaron el poder de Garrett de 'reversión' (encontró un mejor nombre con ayuda de Carlisle y Leah, en lugar de 'humanización') y la condición de Leah como licántropo y miembro de La Push, hablaron sobre los cambios de sus cuerpos para adaptar sus diferencias, Carlisle seguía sosteniendo que eran una nueva especie pero Garrett y Leah no habían elegido un nombre para ellos, simplemente se llamaban híbridos por ahora.

Lo que conmociono a todos los que no sabían pero sobre todo a Rosalie fue Andros.

-"¡Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos!"- grito gruñendo Rosalie –"No es posible!"- dijo con voz quebrada sollozando, Emmett la abrazo angustiado

Garrett y Leah no sabían que pensar, Andros despertó por el ruido y comenzó a llorar asustado, Leah lo acuno contra su pecho meciéndolo suavemente y le hablo para tranquilizarlo, Garrett se paró frente a ellos de manera protectora.

-"Rose lo estas asustando con tus gritos"- dijo Edward, había escuchado los pensamientos confusos del bebe y su miedo a las nuevas personas que de repente rodeaban a sus padres y estaban gritando –"Él no sabe lo que está pasando y piensa que están siendo atacados"- los padres del niño lo voltearon a ver extrañados.

Jasper envió una ola de calma en la habitación pero sobre todo en Rosalie y Andros. Estaba empezando a inquietarse con tantas emociones saturando el ambiente, estaba aliviado de que por lo menos sus invitados no olían como comida.

-"Edward tiene el don de la telepatía, Jasper es un empático y Alice puede ver el futuro"- dijo Carlisle para tranquilizar a sus invitados.

-"¿Por qué les has dicho nuestras habilidades Carlisle?"- pregunto Jasper molesto ya que consideraba un error táctico decirle a cualquiera lo que podían hacer.

-"Nosotros les hemos confiado con la información de lo más valioso que tenemos que es nuestro hijo, me parece un intercambio justo, además la principal razón de que estemos aquí es como un favor a Carlisle que quiere que use mi poder de reversión en su familia para unas vacaciones o algo así"- dijo Garrett

-"Confiamos en Carlisle, él me atendió durante mi embarazo, venir aquí con toda la familia es una prueba de esa confianza, Garrett pudo haber venido solo pero decidimos venir todos, mi tribu nos enseña desde jóvenes a tener cuidado de los fríos e intentaron que odiara a los vampiros pero no puedo hacerlo ya que amo a mi esposo, así que aquí estamos"- dijo Leah con tono molesto

-"Deben entender que entre más personas sepan la verdad es más peligroso para nosotros, Andros puede ser confundido con un niño inmortal y eso sería muy desastroso si se enteran los Volturi"- comento Garrett solemne mirando a Carlisle

-"Garrett tiene razón, ese conocimiento no debe salir de esta familia"- coincidió Carlisle.

* * *

…

Vivir como humano de nuevo era toda una experiencia para la familia Cullen (excepto para Carlisle); Emmett ordeno muchos tipos de comida rápida y comió hasta vomitar, los demás Cullen tuvieron precaución después de verlo enfermo: Esme hizo una lista de la despensa que debía comprar para este par de semanas que serían casi humanos, Jasper estaba contento ya que Garrett concentro más su poder en él y como consecuencia sus poderes de empatía se apagaron; Edward no quiso apagar sus poderes diciendo que tal vez la próxima vez, él quería mantener vigilado a ese niño, puede que no fuera un niño inmortal hecho por vampiros pero podía ser igual de peligroso; toda la familia espero ansiosamente hasta el anochecer, habían jugado varios deportes para cansar sus cuerpos, querían asegurarse de que pudieran dormir, la mayoría de los Cullen no recordaban lo que se sentía dormir y mientras más tiempo pasaban en forma humana era más fácil recuperar sus recuerdos de su vida anterior, aunque algunos recuerdos eran dolorosos.

* * *

…

Había pasado un par de días desde su llegada y Andros ya sentía más confianza con los Cullen como para jugar con ellos cuando estaba despierto, a Rose le encantaba cargarlo cuando dormía y darle de comer.

Andros miro curioso su nuevo guardarropa, la señora hada con cabello divertido le llevo una montaña de cosas, le recordaba a su papá en esos días después de que dio sus primeros pasos, recordó que su papá le había llevado una montaña de pelotas y juguetes pero la señora hada le trajo ropa divertida.

Andros recordaba que su mamá le había dado permiso que quitarse su gorrito tejido y jugar con su cabello delante de esas personas, mamá decía que cuando estuviera grande podría hacer más cosas que solo cambiar su cabello, por ahora él quería intentar ese peinado de hada.

-"Oh!"- exclamo en voz alta Alice llamando la atención de los otros vampiros en la casa, todos corrieron a la sala de estar para ver lo que pasaba

-"¡Él tiene mi cabello!, es tan adorable, es como un mini Alice"- arrullo Alice feliz

-"Ya decía yo que olvidamos decirles algo la última vez que hablamos sobre Andros"- comento Garrett pensativo ya que había olvidado mencionar los dones que su hijo heredo.

-"Andros heredo los dones de Garrett un poco modificados y convirtió mi capacidad para cambiar de forma en algo nuevo, por ahora solo puede cambiar su cabello a voluntad pero Carlisle cree que cuando sea más grande podrá cambiar su apariencia por completo"- explico Leah

-"Él solo pensó en cambiar su cabello para que fuera igual al de la 'señora hada con cabello divertido' y todavía no elige que le gustaría más usar"- dijo Edward divertido y confundido por la inocencia del niño, era difícil de creer que algo tan pequeño y frágil proviniera de monstruos como ellos.

Alice no hizo caso y solo miraba embelesada a Andros

-"Es como un sueño…¿Pueden imaginar todos los nuevos cambios de look que le puedo dar ahora?, todas las combinaciones de ropa, tantos estilos…"- exclamo Alice con voz soñadora.

-"¿Puedes imitar el mío ahora corazón?"- dijo Rose cargando a Andros frente a ella y quitándoselo a Alice, cuando él bebe tubo suaves ondas rubia ella acaricio su mejilla y lo miraba anhelante.

Andros no entendía porque la princesa bonita estaba triste pero hizo lo que le pidió para verla feliz, el tío Em le dijo que la llamara tía Rose pero Andros creía que era una princesa como las de los cuentos mágicos que le leían sus papas antes de dormir, tal vez ¿era la bella durmiente?, pero él no recordaba verla dormir, no podía ser rapunzel aunque tuviera un cabello tan suave y bonito no era tan largo.

Andros vio que el tipo con cabello café se le quedo viendo otra vez, ¿por qué siempre lo miraba?, bueno, todas estas personas eran agradables y papá decía que Andros era el niño más hermoso de todos así que todo el mundo debía amarlo.

-"Andros cree que Rose es una princesa pero no puede adivinar cuál es, él confía más en nosotros pero Garrett lo volverá un narcisista si le sigue diciendo que todo el mundo debe amarlo"- dijo Edward transmitiendo los pensamientos del bebe –"Y me llamo Edward… él sigue poniéndonos apodos con base en los cuentos que sus padres le leen antes de dormir, Alice es la señora hada"- dijo Edward

Andros se le quedo viendo, _"claro!"_ Ahora recordaba que tío Em le dijo que debía llamarlo tío Edy, pero… ¿cómo sabía todo eso?... acaso era…

Edward se sonrojo en su estado humano

-"No soy un genio ni tengo una lámpara maravillosa, tampoco soy un brujo… ¿qué?, no… los elfos tienen orejas puntiagudas y yo no… no puedo ser un amigo imaginario, los demás pueden verme, esas criaturas de tus cuentos no existen"- dijo Edward exasperado, los demás observaban curiosos la conversación de un solo lado –"¿Qué le están leyendo a su hijo?, el piensa que todas las criaturas mágicas de sus cuentos existen"

Los demás ocupantes de la casa observaban divertidos.

-"Tienes razón no lo había pensado… el pregunta que como puedo estar seguro de su inexistencia si los vampiros y hombres lobo existen, que los magos y dragones pueden estar escondidos también"- dijo Edward

-"Creo que tu papá a exagerado con la ficción para ti cariño"- dijo Leah

-"Oie, mi hijo está aprendiendo a leer y me gusta ayudarle con las palabras que no entiende o no puede pronunciar todavía"- comento defensivamente Garrett y muy orgulloso.

-"¿No es muy joven para que lo presionen?"- pregunto Rosalie

-"Su mente se desarrolla más rápido de lo normal, ya es sumamente inteligente para su edad y lo será aún más con los estímulos correctos"- dijo Carlisle.

-"Papá… yo… no quero…"- comenzó a balbucear Andros y luego volteo a ver a su tío Edy, todavía era difícil controlar lo que decía.

-"Andros quiere decir que le encanta leer y aprender cosas nuevas, él no puede esperar a que su cuerpo crezca y poder explorar todo a su alrededor"- dijo Edward transmitiendo los pensamientos del niño

Andros asintió con entusiasmo prometiéndose practicar más su vocabulario para poder hablar bien pronto, decidió entonces que le gustaba tío Edy, era muy útil y cuando Andros creciera él buscaría el lugar en el que estaba escondida su lámpara maravillosa, tal vez si lo liberaba como al genio del cuento tío Edy podría sonreír y ser feliz. Tío Edy lo miraba otra vez, tenía una cara graciosa así que pensó en lo cálido y seguro que se sentía a lado de sus padres, en las cosas que lo hacían feliz, lo vio sonreír y supo que había funcionado. Ahora sabía cómo hacer a tío Edy sonreír.

Edward no podía dejar de mirarlo ahora.

* * *

Edward no sabía cómo debía sentirse, siempre había considerado a los vampiros malditos y sin alma, ver la bondad de Carlisle y su propia familia a veces le hacía dudar de que su especie no tenía alma pero… ver a este niño, este bebe… era un duro golpe a sus creencias… no podía entender… no debía ser posible que monstruos como ellos pudieran crear una cosa tan inocente y pura, una nueva vida.

Edward se convenció a si mismo que Garrett debía haber sido bendecido con su poder para regresar a su estado humano… si, eso debía ser, todo esto era posible ya que Garrett seguía siendo humano en el fondo, ¿tal vez él había conservado su alma?

Se preguntó si su hermosa Bella podría conservar su alma también… mejor no pensar en ello, Bella se quedaría humana y tendría una larga vida feliz, él se encargaría de ello.

* * *

Rachel había mantenido a Leah informada de algunas de las cosas que pasaban con los nuevos miembros de la manada y el drama constante del triángulo amoroso Jacob-Bella-Edward en el que se entretenían Rachel y Leah haciendo apuestas, les hacía gracia lo absurdo de la situación, Leah sabía que era estúpido por parte de Jacob tratar de enamorar a Bella, Rache le había contado que Jacob ya mostraba lo síntomas de que pronto se convertiría en un lobo, si lograba que Bella lo escogiera y se enamoraban sin Jacob haber impreso antes, su huella podría reclamarlo como pareja y Bella tendría el corazón roto de nuevo.

* * *

….

Leah llego a la Push para visitar a su familia, hace más de tres años que no había visitado su antiguo hogar, se bajó de su auto, un Jeep Wrangler 2012 Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Edition color plateado, Rosalie y Alice le estaban contagiando sus malos hábitos a Garrett, está bien que los vampiros fueran ricos pero parecía que les gustaba quemar el dinero, y ella que no había querido llamar la atención pero Garrett insistió en que necesitaba un auto resistente y seguro si iba a llevar a Leandros con ella, dejaría su jeep en el garaje del patio trasero y sería difícil de ver para los chismosos que no tenían nada que hacer, de igual forma no importaba ya que en algún momento toda la reserva estaría comentando que ella se había casado con un hombre rico, puede que Garrett fuera un nómada la mayor parte del tiempo pero tenía sus escondites llenos de tesoros que encontró durante sus viajes y una pequeña fortuna que creo cuando se hacía pasar por humano solo porque estaba aburrido, claro que con la ayuda de Alice ahora no tendrían que preocuparse por el dinero nunca más.

* * *

…

Seth estaba feliz de que su hermana iría a visitarlos, desde su ruptura con Sam Leah se había negado a regresar a La Push, le había preocupado que entrara en una depresión o que intentara alguna locura, las primeras semanas después de que Leah encontrara a Sam engañándola Seth tenía miedo de que ella intentara suicidarse pero su hermana siempre fuerte y luchadora no se dio por vencida, se enfocó en seguir adelante con su vida sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás, la admiraba mucho. Seth creía que su hermana fue recompensada con el amor verdadero al encontrar a su esposo después de sufrir tanto a causa de Sam.

Le gustaba visitar a Leah y su familia en Chicago, no entendía por qué ella quería mantener a Garrett y Andros en lejos de la reserva pero supuso que no quería que nadie se metiera en su vida. Garrett era un tipo muy divertido y aventurero, sus padres lo apreciaban mucho y Seth admitía a si mismo que lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, lo que más le agradecía era que hacía muy feliz a su hermana, Seth no recordaba haber visto a Leah tan feliz con Sam y la forma en que ella y su marido convivían y se miraban no dejaba dudas de lo enamorados que ambos estaban.

Leandros era tan inteligente que a veces daba miedo, Leah le explico una vez que Garrett no era humano y que por eso Andros al ser su hijo era diferente a los demás niños, Seth no le quería creer al principio pero Garrett lo uso su telekinesis para hacerlo volar por los aires, cuando pregunto qué tipo de criatura era no quisieron decirle, _"es mejor que no sepas, hay otras criaturas que podrían leer tu mente y no quiero que nadie lo sepa"_, después Leah le dio a entender que al parecer Garrett era el único de su especie, a Seth realmente no le importaba mucho.

En realidad, Leah no le quiso decir la verdad a su hermano ya que si él se convertía en un lobo toda la manada se daría cuenta y ella no quería que trataran mal a su esposo por su parte vampírica.

* * *

…

Jacob se transformó en lobo después de una de sus peleas con Edward Cullen por Bella, estuvo asustado por un tiempo y trato de controlar su nueva condición para no lastimar a alguien accidentalmente, Sam le había prohibido acercarse a Bella de cualquier forma y no pudo desobedecer.

Después de un mes de arduo trabajo ya podía seguir su vida con cierta normalidad, aun no podía ver a Bella pero tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera su huella, aunque a veces desearía que ella se mantuviera fuera del mundo sobrenatural.

* * *

…

Fue tan inesperado cuando sucedió, Seth se había estado sintiendo mal últimamente, al parecer su papá sabía lo que le pasaba porque dijo que el malestar desaparecería pronto pero que tenía prohibido salir de la reserva, incluso Leah que había llegado hace una semana sabía lo que estaba pasando, Seth se preguntó si era una enfermedad que daba en la reserva o algo así, su hermana había estado ausente por más de tres años y sabia de lo que se trataba.

...….

Después de su primera transformación Seth entendió porque el secretismo, escucho varias voces en su cabeza tratando de hacer que se calmara pero voces extrañas que hablaban en su cabeza era una cosa aterradora casi tanto como ser un enorme lobo, tenía miedo de destruir algo ya que no podía controlar su cuerpo adecuadamente.

_**Tranquilo hermano!, soy Paul y estoy cerca, no tardare en llegar, solo quédate quieto** _dijo lobo Paul por el enlace mental de la manada

_** Que alguien avise a Sam, necesitamos que el Alfa le ordene calmarse, está entrando en pánico, estoy cerca de la casa de Sam yo le diré** _dijo lobo Embry

_**Solo trata de no moverte tanto hombre, vas a destrozar tu casa" dijo lobo Dylan_

_**Se supone el viejo Harry debería estar con él cuando esta tan cerca del cambio** _dijo Jacob preocupado

Seth estaba entrando en pánico cuando escucho la voz de Leah a su lado tratando de calmarlo y explicarle lo que estaba pasando, todo hubiera estado bien sino tuviera miedo de destriparla con un movimiento.

_**Tienes que salir de ahí, Leah está cerca y hay un niño en tu casa** _ dijo lobo Embry cuando se dio cuenta de que Seth se encontraba dentro de una casa con una mujer y un bebe

_**No sean estúpidos, Leah puede detenerlo de ser necesario** _les reprendió Paul

_**Solo sabemos que ella es un lobo, nunca se ha transformado cerca de nosotros, tal vez su lobo es demasiado pequeño** _ dijo lobo Sam poniéndose al corriente de lo que paso, estaba tratando de ordenarle a Seth que se calmara pero su conexión era inestable por el miedo y no le hacia caso

Seth estaba a punto de correr y tratar de saltar por una ventana que obviamente no sería lo suficientemente grande para él así que tendría que llevarse parte de la pared cuando sintió que algo lo rodeo su torso y lo lanzo contra un sillón de la sala que se partió a la mitad por el impacto, el breve dolor lo hizo salir de su histeria.

-"¿Vas a escucharme cuando te hablo o tengo que seguir golpeándote hasta que lo agás?"- gruño una Leah enojada con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

Las voces que Seth había escuchado en su cabeza se callaron y Seth podía sentir su conmoción, asombro y leve miedo hacia su hermana.

-"¿En que estaba?... ah sí, hay otros chicos de la reserva que activaron su herencia de hombre lobo, las leyendas son reales, existen seres sobrenaturales y todo eso, supongo que alguno de los chicos pronto llegara para mantenerte bajo control"- dijo Leah brincando y sentándose sobre la espalda de Seth

-"No eres tan cómodo como el sillón, hablando de eso creo que tendré que pagar por uno nuevo"- dijo Leah acariciando distraídamente el cuello de su hermano –"A por cierto, yo también soy un hombre lobo o mujer loba en mi caso"- comento rascándole detrás de la oreja.

Seth se perdió en el sentimiento de felicidad absoluta ante su toque… oh sí, más a la derecha… espera ¿qué?, se estaba comportando como un perro, escucho la risa de su hermana sobre su espalda y resoplo.

-"Lo siento, no me pude resistir, Garrett siempre se burla de mi haciéndome eso, ahora entiendo porque, tu reacción fue muy graciosa, claro que una vez mi esposo sobrepaso los limites cuando le dijo a Andros que yo quería jugar a la pelota con él, debiste haber visto la carita de mi hijo, estaba tan ilusionado, Garrett sabía que lo golpearía después de ese truco, así que trato de compensarme por ello"- le platico Leah suspirando soñadora a la última parte.

Seth gimió en su forma de lobo lo cual salió como un chillido, él no estaba interesado en saber sobre su hermana y su cuñado tratando de darle más sobrinos.

_**¿Ella convive con su familia en forma de lobo?**_ pregunto lobo Quil por el enlace mental de la manada

_**Está tratando de hablar de sexo con su hermano en un momento como este… ¿ya sabes la charla de las abejas y las flores no es así?** _dijo lobo Embry con una risita pervertida

_**Silencio! No es momento para sus tonterías, ya casi estamos ahí** dijo Sam, aunque estaba desconcertado por la exhibición de fuerza de Leah al igual que los demás._

-"Sé lo que estás pensando y no me refería a eso, dile a los pervertidos de tus amigos que dejen de pensarlo también, aquella vez Garrett me compro toda la comida que quisiera, como lobo te darás cuenta que necesitas ingerir demasiada comida, así que en venganza decidí vaciar la billetera de Garrett y hacerlo dormir en el sillón por unos días, no está realmente enojada pero me gusta oírlo quejarse de su dolor de espalda imaginario, él no debe olvidar quien manda en la relación después de todo"- dijo Leah conversacional

Sam se sintió tentado a violar la mente de Seth para obtener toda la información que pudiera sobre este Garrett pero no lo hizo esta vez, ya tendría tiempo más adelante, además pronto lo conocería en persona cuando llegara a La Push.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Fin del cap.**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Acepto críticas y recomendaciones, pueden ayudarme a hacer una mejor historia. ;3

El próximo capítulo es el punto de vista de Sam sobre lo que ha pasado.


	6. Dudas, celos y reflexiones

No soy dueña de Crepusculo yo solo escribo una historia utilizando sus personajes.

Advertencia: Emily odiosa y malvada. La historia desde el punto de vista de Sam, es una vista general de lo que piensa Sam de todo lo que pasa.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**Sam POV**

No sé cuál era el motivo por el que este enojada esta vez ya que no le puse atención, solo tenemos tres meses de casados y ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, después de otro de sus berrinches me exigió que fuéramos de vacaciones a Chicago de todos los lugares, yo sé que solo quiere molestar a Leah mostrándole que estamos juntos ya que la culpa de lo que paso durante de nuestra boda, Rachel Black dijo muchas cosas hirientes y feas pero yo solo las acepte ya que lo que dijo era verdad pero Emily es muy rencorosa, recuerdo vagamente a Leah decirme hace unos años que su prima era muy caprichosa y que varias personas ya le habían advertido que era una mentirosa que le gustaba actuar como si fuera una santa, yo solo me reí aquella vez pero veo ahora que es verdad, a veces desearía que mi huella hubiera sido otra persona.

Me pregunto si las huellas pueden equivocarse, Emily es mi compañera perfecta la mayoría del tiempo pero hay momentos como estos en los que puede llegar a ser muy molesta, le digo por quinta vez en esta hora que no podemos salir de la reserva ya que yo soy el Alfa y tengo muchas responsabilidades.

…...

Hace más de más de un año que no la veo, he querido disculparme tantas veces por lo que paso, la extraño mucho, ella era mi mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba hasta que llego mi huella, yo amo a Emily pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme como sería mi vida si Leah fuera mi huella.

…...

'_Leah…'_

Justo hace unos días me estaba preguntando por como estaría y hoy he visto los recuerdo de Paul sobre una de las conversaciones que tuvo con Harry Clearwater, no es mucho solo un comentario de que habrá un reunión de toda la manada con los ansíanos para hablar sobre Leah, lo más preocupante es que menciono algo sobre un lobo y la impronta en uno de los recuerdos y Paul había visto que Rachel Black su prometida parecía muy feliz por Leah después de hablar con Harry.

Sé que no tengo derecho pero siento una ira segadora de una parte de mí que aun ama a Leah de solo imaginarme que cualquier lobo haya impreso en ella, siento celos y envidia ya que ese lobo será muy afortunado pero no fue ninguno de los lobos de la reserva y somos la única tribu que hay de licántropos, pude sentir la sorpresa de todos mis compañeros cuando nos enteramos a través de Paul, ninguno de ellos ha impreso en Leah.

…...

Hay una reunión con el consejo de ancianos y Harry Clearwater nos explica que Leah se ha transformado, es un licántropo ahora y ha encontrado su huella.

-"Mi hija imprimió en su pareja actual después de su primer cambio, él es un buen hombre, Leah ha decidido quedarse en Chicago a lado de su huella, ellos se habían casado hace unos cinco meses, al parecer hubo un incidente en el cual Leah sufrió un daños graves y sus genes lobo se activaron transformándola en lobo para curarla"- dijo el anciano Clearwater y me quede en shock por la preocupación.

-"Leah es una de las pocas mujeres que tiene sangre pura de la tribu, nunca antes una mujer ha entado en fase y el consejo la consideraba una buena opción para ser la compañera del Alfa heredero del linaje Black, una mujer así pensamos que sería escogida como la huella del joven Jacob cuando el cambie pero al parecer ya se ha decidido que no será así… es una lástima perder una oportunidad tan preciosa"- comento el anciano Quil, el anciano Clearwater parecía incómodo y algo molesto de que hablaran de su hija como solo un reproductor de bebes, a mí me enfurecía.

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, hubiera preferido que Leah fuera la impronta de un lobo de La Push, ahora si su huella no quiere venir aquí tal vez no vuelva a verla y nunca podre disculparme.

Me duele mucho saber que ella me olvido, es egoísta de mi parte, yo debería ser feliz de que se haya casado y sea feliz pero no puedo, me pregunto si ella sintió algo parecido cuando la deje por Emily.

Vi a Embry pedir la palabra para hacer una pregunta

-"¿Hubo un vampiro involucrado y Leah fue atacada?, eso explicaría la activación de su lobo si necesitaba defenderse"- pregunto Embry curioso y la sola idea de que algo así pasara me helo la sangre.

-"De hecho joven Embry estas en lo correcto, no daré detalles pero el peligro a desaparecido, además el esposo de Leah es muy protector con ella, estoy seguro de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse"- contesto el señor Clearwater

-"¿No sería mejor que Leah regrese a la reserva donde es más seguro para ella?"- pregunte más enojado de lo que pretendía dejarles saber.

-"Su huella no desea vivir en La Push, Leah permanecerá a lado de su esposo y ella no quiere volver todavía"- me dijo el sr. Clearwater molesto y sé que es por mí, él no me culpa porque sabe lo que paso pero el mismo me dijo el día antes de mi boda que debí haber hecho las cosas de otra manera para no lastimar tanto a su hija.

Los ojos del sr. Clearwater se iluminaron de repente y sonrió

-"Además mi hija necesita estar lejos del estrés y bullicio en su estado"- comento el sr. Clearwater y antes de que siguiera hablando fue interrumpido.

-"Creí que dijiste que Leah se curó de todas sus lesiones, ¿o es que él daño fue demasiado grave?"- pregunto preocupado el anciano Billy Black, recuerdo que Leah me dijo que Billy era como su segundo padre ya que sus familias eran muy unidas, ese comentario me puso más ansioso por averiguar si ella está bien.

-"Al contrario viejo amigo, es algo maravilloso, mi hija pronto me convertirá en un abuelo… mi Leah está embarazada, su marido quiere que tenga la mejor atención cuando dé a luz en unas semanas y por eso se niega a venir en estos momentos, no sabemos si es porque ella es un lobo ahora pero él bebe se está desarrollando muy rápido"- dijo el sr. Clearwater y todo el mundo se paró a felicitarlo después de superar la sorpresa de tantas noticias juntas.

Me siento entumecido desde que escuche que Leah está embarazada, oigo lo que dicen pero siento que no me puedo mover, me cuesta trabajo respirar y creo que estoy hiperventilando, recuerdo esas platicas unas semanas antes de fecha de mi boda con Leah donde ella me prometió que tendríamos una familia muy grande, me dijo que quería al menos cuatro hijos, en aquel momento me sentí tan feliz ya imaginándome a pequeñas niñas idénticas a Leah jugando con peluches y pequeños niños corriendo por nuestra casa.

Me perdí por un momento pero cuando me tranquilice trate de poner atención a lo que están platicando el sr. Clearwater y el sr. Black con mi sentido de audiencia más agudo

-"Hace unos días Leah me conto que el doctor le dijo que todo está bien y ella está esperando un niño, su esposo Garrett está encantado con la noticia, fuimos a tomar unas copas para celebrar y terminamos comprando juguetes para mi nieto, el me prometió que tratara de darme una nieta pronto para tener su propia mini Leah corriendo por su casa"- dijo el sr. Clearwater, siento el estómago revuelto por mi malestar y es la primera vez que escucho el nombre de su esposo.

Garrett… es el hombre que ahora tiene lo que me pertenecía, la vida que pude haber tenido de ser una persona normal, la familia que pudo haber sido mía. Ignoro a todos a mí alrededor y salgo corriendo, necesito correr y desahogarme, necesito transformarme en mi lobo para olvidar mi dolor por un rato.

…...

Todo paso demasiado rápido, yo había matado una sanguijuela desahogando mi frustración pero no funciono, me sentía cada vez más furioso, le pedí a Emily que se mantuviera alejada de mi porqué mi lobo estaba inquieto, pero siguió despotricando sobre que Leah ya no tenía que importarme ni debía siquiera pensar en ella.

-"Es la mujer con quien pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida, aunque tú seas mi huella no puedo dejar de amarla y preocuparme por ella"- dije y ella me dio una cachetada muy fuerte

-"Esa puta siempre está tratando de arruinar mi vida, siempre obteniendo lo mejor para ella"- grito Emily y ya no pude soportarlo –"Ni siquiera te amaba tanto como decía ya que no tardo en buscar quien la consolara"-

El golpe realmente no me dolió pero yo y mi lobo estábamos en conflicto, mi control era inestable y termine atacando a Emily.

…...

Emily ha estado histérica por lo que le hice a su rostro accidentalmente hace poco más de un mes y tiene razón pero me hizo enojar, en aquel entonces me estaba culpo a mí de que prácticamente casi toda la tribu la odiaba, y una vez más sentía envidia de lo que Leah había logrado por su cuenta.

He estado patrullando hasta tarde el día de hoy, tengo demasiada hambre, recientemente me reconcilie con Emily a pesar de que no deja de recordarme lo que le he hecho.

…...

Han pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde que me entere que la mujer que amaba es feliz y está formando su propia familia, hace dos semanas los Clearwater se fueron sin decir nada a nadie y no han regresado, corren rumores de que él bebe de Leah se adelantó, el peor de los rumores dice que Leah perdió a su hijo, aunque me duela espero que ellos estén bien ya que Leah no merece más sufrimiento.

Comienzo a preguntarme si Emily está bien de la cabeza, justo ahora que todo el mundo está preocupado por la salud de Leah y su bebe… Emily quiere un hijo, se lo he estado pidiendo por un tiempo y siempre me dice que no, que no está preparada, que quiere esperar y disfrutar su juventud, que no quiere muchos niños.

Y ahora que Leah puede haber perdido a su hijo Emily quiere ser mamá, me duele pensar que la única razón por la que mi esposa quiere un bebe es para presumírselo a Leah y lastimarla con ello si Leah llega a perder a su hijo.

…...

Rachel Black se encargó de difundir las buenas noticias sobre el nuevo bebe.

-"Fui a verlos este fin de semana, el niño es todo un angelito, es tan hermoso"- dijo Rachel soñadora, pude ver como Paul se animó ante el entusiasmo de su ahora esposa, parecía que los lobos dentro de cada miembro de la manada querían sus propios cachorros como si de repente hubiera empezado la temporada de cría.

-"Y ¿qué nombre le pusieron?"- pregunto Kim otra de las huellas en la manada

-"Fue Garrett el que escogió el nombre y es tan romántico"- comenzó a decir Rachel pero fue interrumpida por Quil

-"Por favor dime que no le pusieron Romeo"- exclamo Quil escandalizado

-"eww… claro que no, Garrett nunca será ese tipo de romántico, el nombre que escogió es Hadrian Leandros, ¿no les parece romántico?, es el nombre de su abuelo y de su madre juntos"- chillo Rachel y todas las chicas suspiraron

Tengo que admitir que nunca se me había ocurrido Leandros, hubo algunos nombres que había pensado y tengo que admitir que ese es un nombre genial par un hijo de Leah.

-"Garrett es un genio, dice que de esa forma Leandros siempre tendrá parte de Leah incluso en su nombre"- dijo Rachel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

…...

Emily ha seguido insistiendo con él bebe, yo espero pronto ser padre, solo espero que mi esposa no insista en nombrar a nuestro hijo Emilio o algo así.

…...

Hemos estado intentando que Emily quede embarazada por más de un año, nos hicimos pruebas y al parecer el vientre de Emily es muy delicado como para llevar un bebe, simplemente no será sencillo que se embarace y tendrá que estar en reposo la mayor parte del tiempo si quiere llevar todo el proceso a término, por desgracia tendremos que esperar unos años y ahorrar el dinero necesario para el tratamiento de fertilidad.

Este nuevo desarrollo a desconcertado a los ancianos y a la mayoría de la tribu ya que algunos pensaban que la impronta escogia a la pareja para procrear a la descendencia más sana y fuerte.

…...

Es tan frustrante, el triángulo amoroso de Jacob y ya está hartándonos todos, al menos hemos podido matar a algunas sanguijuelas de vez en cuando, Jacob es un lobo ahora y sigue insistiendo, en la manada esperamos que encuentre pronto a su huella.

Leah llegara dentro de unos días y todos estamos emocionados, llevo de más de tres años sin verla, me pregunto ¿como esta?, ¿lo que ha hecho?, ¿Cómo ha cambiado?

…...

La vi dos días después de que llego, es mucho más hermosa de lo que recuerdo, más alta, parece otra, con esas ropas finas, el auto costoso y sus nuevos modales parece una de esas mujeres ricas de clase alta, no he tenido el valor de acercarme a hablarle, la he visto de lejos, lo que si no he podido es ver la apariencia de su hijo.

Emily me advirtió que trate de comportarme cuando conozca al marido de Leah, ella piensa que tratare de reclamar a Leah o golpear a su esposo, no es como si tuviera la esperanza de poder seducir a Leah, en primera porque ella no es mi huella y en segunda porque Leah nunca permitiría que algo así pasara.

Amo a mi esposa pero es cada vez más amargada, tal vez es en parte mi culpa ya que no he podido dejar de amar a mi ex, lo único que puedo hacer es alejarme de Leah y tratar de arreglar mi relación con Emily.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Fin del cap.**

Es algo cursi, Sam está confundido por el lado envidioso, manipulador y vengativo de su huella. El punto es que los lobos no tienen opción de a quien aman sin importar como sean ellos. La verdad no me agrada el personaje santurrón de Emily y como la mayoría de las personas tratan a Leah cuando ella tiene el derecho de estar amargada.


End file.
